Cheery Flamethrower
Cheery Flamethrower is a Gnome Mage and the de-facto leader of the Dragon Warriors. Nobody ever calls her a giggiling, pigtailed, pyromaniacal midget. At least, nobody does twice. Description Cheery is ridiculously cute, which only makes it even more painful when she burninates your fase. Typically short and pudgy in a cute way, she has big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and bright pink hair worn in pigtails. Added to that is a cute giggle, and one gets the impression that she's either harmless or must be up to something. That there seems to be a manical glint in her eye only adds to this image. Cheery dresses in elaborate mage robes, seeing them as a sign of the power and prestige inherent in her occupation as many other mages tend to do. When not adventuring, however, she has a noted love for all things pink, frilly and cute. This only serves to make her scarier still. Personality Any illusions one had about Cheery being cute and harmless would be dispelled from simply talking to her. Cheery is hyperactive and somewhat easily excitable, and has a love of fire, explosions, unleashing doom and destruction upon unsuspecting foes. Rather highly strung, she has hair-trigger nerves, with a tendency to go crazy and lash out at any perceived threat (Or, for that matter, anything that annoys her) with a spectacular display of destructive firepower. An engineer by training, Cheery likes to tinker with various devices and mechanical creations - specifically those that result in fire and explosions. History Cheery was born in Gnomeregan and raised in a typical Gnomish family. From an early age, she showed a fascination with fire and blowing things up, as well as the arcane arts. Becoming a mage seemed to be the most logical way to combine the two. In typical Gnomish style, she took to her training with a degree of aplomb, showing a certain affinity for fire magics - possibly for the sheer destruction they caused. Cheery managed to survive the Gnomeregan meltdown, but was the only member of her family to do such. In the days afterwards, she became obsessed with reclaiming her home city and killing the Trogg invaders (with fire). It was during this time that she was approached by Rastenkeinen Darkweaver, a powerful human mage. Impressed with her capabilities and capacity for mass destruction, he offered her a place in his adventuring guild. She accepted, quickly becoming his second in command through her arcane knowledge and ability to blow stuff up real good. Cheery's skills were tested to their limit during an attack on a small keep on the border between Redridge and the Burning Steppes; the guild's members were outnumbered and surrounded, facing destruction. With an impressive display of sheer firepower, she was able to blast her way through the Orc forces, managing to escape alive, alongside two of the guild's new recruits, Joe Momma and Durgan Badashkid. In the aftermath of this disaster, Cheery was forced to assume command of the guild, and begin the long and painful process of rebuilding it from the ground up. She managed to attract a few followers and, more importantly, integrate them into a semi-cohesive organization. As the new Dragon Warriors grow in skill and ability, she has begun steps to focus them towards the guild's new ultimate goal - a frontal assault on Gnomeregan and the forces that occupy it. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Gnome category:Mage category:Dragon Warriors category:Articles by Darthfish